if the are telletubies
by ren hakugen
Summary: bagaimana kehidupan 4 chara jika mereka menjadi telletubies? maaf jika mengecewakan anda sekalian


IF THE ARE TELLETUBIES

ceritanya disini 4 karakter dari dynasty warriorsyang telah saya seleksi dengan ketat muncul sebagai sebuah makhluk yang pasti adek-adek anda sekalian tahu apa itu "mereka".FF ini saya buat untuk membuat anda sekaloan bernostalgia sedikit dengan masa kecil dengan bangga saya beritahukan karakter yang terpilih sebagai berikut:

si telletubies ungu/Tinky Winky:Cao Pi

si telletubies hijau/Dipsy:Zhao Yun

si telletubies kuning/Lala:Diao Chan

si telletubies merah/Po:Lu Xun

saya mohon maaf atas kesetresan otak saya yang baru muncul sudah ngebuat cerita GJ,maklum baru keluar RSJ.

SO ENJOY!

DICLAMER:

Lu Xun,Zhao Yun,Diao Chan,dan Cao Pi milik KOEI sedangkan semua setting dan chara yang selain di sebutkan tadi milik BBC.

_Suatu hari di bukit nan jauh...telletubies bermain-main.._

Narator:satu~

Cao Pi:satu *cool

N:dua~

Lu Xun:DUA~

N:tiga~

Zhao Yun:tiga~

N:empat~

...

N:empat~

WOY! EMPAT! WOY! LEMOT AMAT SIH! *A/N:mohon jangan ditiru,adegan ini hanya boleh di lakukan oleh profesional

Diao Chan:ih~ bentar deh~ lo tahu kan sebelum guwe muncul guwe harys manypady dulu~ wanita itu bagaikan intan permata~

LX:ya~ kalo ga di asah dulu hanya seperti batu biasa tak berharga~

DC:iya...bet- eh! Apa maksud lo!jadi kalo guwe ga dandan dulu guwe ga berarti getoh! Hah!

LX:emang guwe ngemeng geto~ LO GUWE END!

*dan begitulah percekcokan antar ke2 makhluk tersebut sedang yang lain- oh tidak! Maksud saya hanya Zhao Yun yang sweatdrop abis-abisan kalo Cao Pi mah dari tadi cuma ngliat-ngliat sekeliling doang.

N:oke lah kalo begitu~ kita lanjutkan lagi. Ehm!ehm! Empat~

ALL:empaaat~

dan merekapun berpelukan lalu sekumpulan balon warna biru tanpa diundang menggembung sendiri bertuliskan telletubies lalu balon panjang warna pink meliuk-liuk diantara kumpulan balon biru,tiada angin tiada hujan *TOR! Meletus sendiri *negri yang aneh. Setelah ritual meletusnya balon-balon itu para telletubies turun dari bukit tempat tinggal mereka lalu berlarian kesana kemari namun tanpa diduga dari tanah muncul speaker-speaker aneh berbentuk teropong kapal selam.

_Inilah telletubies...inilah telletubies...inilh telletubies_

lalu memutar lagu MARS TELLETUBIES.

_Tinky Winky~_

CP:Tinky Winky_ *_cool

_Dipsy~_

ZY:Dipsy~

_Lala~_

DC:Lalaaa~*gayanya sumpah lebay abis...

_Po~_

LX:PO!

_Telletubies~_

ALL:Telletubies!

_Katakan halo~_

ALL:haloo~

lalu tanpa diduga kincir angin raksasa berputarwalau tak ada angin,tapi dengan Gjnya para makhluk itu kabur entah kemana,DAN! Speaker anah itu muncul lagi

_kemana perginya telletubies ya?_

Itulah yang dikatakan benda itu,dan matahari yang berbentuk bayi tertawa riang.

Disuatu siang yang cerah*seperti hatikyuu~ plak! para telletubies berada di bukit tubi *=dibaca tabi,ya dah tahu berisik aja! Merek ber4 membawa barang pribadi mereka masing-masing,si Cao Pi membawa tas kecil berwarna merah *whaaha konyo!,si Zhao Yun membawa topi,si Diao Chan membawa bola oren seukuran dengannya sedangkan Lu Xun membawa scooter ga ada kerjaannya,mereka memamerkan barang mereka

LX:WOY! TEMEN-TEMEN!

ALL:woy!

LX:kalian bawa apa~? *dengan nada kekanak-kanakan

DC:akyu bawa bolaa~ mau mainn~?

LX:ah ntar aja deh! Kalo kamu Yun?

ZY:tentu aja topi~ lihat bagus kan?

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama tak bersuara entah setan apa yang merasukinya,Cao Pi dapat berbicara! *emang di bisu?

CP:hah! Topi buntut aja masih dibawa-bawa lihat tuh udah brintikan! Ga pernah di cuci apa? Jorok banget! *judes

ZY:eh! Masa sih ni bukan brintikan emang dari sonomnya ada ola titik-titik begini

DC:ih~ unyu bangets! *= pola sapi~ ih~ pinjem dong!

Tanpa mendapat izin dari empunya topi DC asal comot barang orang

LX:emang barang kamu bagus banget apa? Bawa tas udah kecil merah lagi udah ketularan virusnya Zhang He ya? Mending kaya aku nih scooter! Keren kan~ *adek-adek jangan ditiru ya~ walau dia chara paporit guwe juga.

Namun di negri antah berantah ada seseorang yang merasakan sesuatu

Zhang He:hatchyy!

Private: tuanku anda tak apa?

ZH:sepertinya ada yang membicaranku? Hah~ memang banyak yang iri akan kecantikan ku ini~

dan langsung seketika tentara tersebut muntah di tempat karena tak tahan mendengar ke-narsis-an jendralnya sendiri

*kembali lagi ke bukit tubi

DC:ih~ kamu uadh keterlaluan Cao Pi,topi yayangku ini kan unyu~ *A/N:sebenarnya emang Dipsy ama Lala kalo di Tv kayak pacaran udah kliatan kan betapa ,mesranya mereka bedua sllu bersama walau tuh acara buat anak kecil tapi emang begitu kenyataannya.

CP:anya!unyu!anya!unyu! Emang lunyu pa! *=licin

DC:lho! Emang benerkan~ daripada kamu bawa-bawa tas mau kondangan pa? *= pergi ke suatu cara bawa bukan begitu! Jangan di slempangin di bahu tapi dijinjing

CP:ih! Bebeh amat! *=males. Emang guwe apaan?

LX:lho entar ,alem minggu kan lo mau magang ya kan? Di emperan jalan trus bawa gitar gede kotak trys lo nyanyi begini.

_Misi bang~_

_akyu tak mau dikalau aku di madu~_

_ser!ser!_

_Pulangkan saja kerumah orang tuaku~_

CP:eh! Sembarangan emang guwe apaan! *menanyakan hal yang sama

LX/DC: BANCI KALENG! whaha!

Sedang ketiga anak sedeng itu berantem ga genah *=tak tahu aturan. Hanya Zhao Yun saja yang masih memiliki otak yang waras,dan dengan kewarasannya dia berinisiatif untuk melerai mereka

ZY:teman-tema-

DC:wah kincir angin itu berputar!sudah waktunya ayo!

All kecuali Zhao Yun yang masih cegek karena di kacangin:ayo!

Dan jadilah Zhao Yun di tinggal oleh temennya *kacian

setelah terjadinya fenomena hidupnya kincir angin raksasa para telletubies melakukan ritual yang bener-bener aneh,mereka berkumpul membentuk sebuah lingkaran lalu berpelukan setelah itu jatuh dan terlentang di tanah walau tak ada angin yang menjatuhkan mereka,lalu dengan sangat ajaib layar mereka menyala secara bergantian,setelah itu mereka mendaki bukit sambil bergandengan tangan dan sekali lagi layar mereka kembali bercahaya secara urut,namun ternyata hanya layar Diao Chan yang kembali menyala dan langsung muncul wajah Dong Zhuo yang ancur kayak buta ijo dan secara lebaynya dia-

DZ:Diao Chan~ manisku~ sayangku~ kasihku oh cintaku~ kamu lagi ngapain disitu?

DC:yayangku mana!

JLEB! Hancurlah hati Dong Zhuo karena yang di cariin bukan dia tapi malah sopirnya yang setia

DZ:ada! Tuh di belakang! PARJO! sni kamu

Lu Bu:ya ada apa tuan?

DZ:tuh kamu di cariin *judes

LB:sama siapa tuan?

DZ:liat aja sendiri! Tuh liat! *ih! Ngambek gitu aja ngambel~

dan dengan katronya Lu Bu langsung menempelkan wajahnya di layar monitor,alhasil yang terlihat di layar cuma gambar yang asli burek *ga kliatan

DC:Lu Bu sayang~jangan tempelin wajah tampanmu di layar dong *uwe! Kan ga kliatan~

baru setelah menyadari kesalahannya dia agak sedikit menjaga jaraknya

LB:huh..Diao Chan apa yang telah yang kau lakukan tuan jadi marah tuh nanti kalo pulang kamu yang dalam bahaya!

DC:jadi..kau tak suka padaku.. *mule nangis deh

LB:bu-bukan behitu aku kawatir jika kau pulang tuan akan melakukan hal buruk padamu

DC:justru aku yang kawatir! Dia mana mungkin akan melakukan hal itu tapi justru kamu yang akan di hukum karenaku

LB:ah~ itu semua demi kamu kok

DC:sayang~ aku kangen berat ama kamu~

LB:aku juga~ ah! Maaf Diao Chan tuan memanggilku sampai jumpa ya!

Dan langsung seketika itu sambungan terputus ini memang membuatnya kecewa berat itu karena semua temennya tidur.

DC:hey! Kalian ini keterlaluan sekali! Kok aku ditinggal tidur sih!

LX:hoam...oh dah slese ya?

CP:apa-apaan sih! Mengganggu sja!

ZY:wah maaf ya~ kami ketiduran

DC:dasar kalian ini! *sambil manyun

CP:nah sekarang giliranku

LX:eh enak aja! Siapa bilang ini giliranmu?

DC:eh jadi bukan sekali!

LX:ya iyalah! Ya masa ya iya dong!

DC:tapi aslinya kan cuma sekali trus kita main lagi~

LX:iya soalnya author amatir ini cua pengin buat oneshot doang,tahu kan klo-

Author:he! He! Perifate! Perifate ga usah di critain!

CP:private! Ndemo banget sih!

A:oh? Ya maap kan mencintai negri sendiri~

ZY:padahalkan sekolah di standar inter-

A:he!udah ga usah promosi deh! Baik crita kita lanjutkan! Yuuk cap cus chinn~

LX:jadi ini giliran siapa?

ZY:dah biar adil kita ho,pimpah aja deh

ALL:hompimpah alaium gambreng! Si nenek pake bajurombeng! Makan nasi goreng! Sambil bawa kaleng!

LX:yaaa! Aku pertama kak Yun kedua en elo terakhir!

CP:cerewet! Buruan deh!

Dan begitulah layar Lu Xun-pun bercahaya dan munculah sepasang setan Wu siapa lagi kalo bukan Ling Tong dan Gan Ning!

LT/GN:haloo Xunnie~

LX:kalo orang sedeng!

LT:ih kamu kok gitu sih ama temen sendiri?

LX:iya deh maap~ _lagiankan aku pengin ketemu ama mentorku bukan elo bedua_

LT:hah lo ngomong apa tadi?

LX:la wis ke eleg! *=yah udah ketelen

GN:Xun kita mau buat acara lho~

LX:apaan

LT:jeng jeng! *sambil menenteng sejumlah petasan ama kembang api

LX:wah!wah!kapan~ ih itu petasan gede banget pasti seru ya~

GN:kapan aja bole~ oh pasti dong ini petasan super duper daya ledaknya

LX:emang kamu buat dari apa?

LT:dari ini *memegang gulungan strategi

LX:apa! He KAMPRET! *mohon jangan ditiru

dan seketika layar Lu Xun mati, saking keselnya dia mencak-mencak sendiri

ZY:aku turut prihatin dengannya

CP:setuju! Bukankah ini sekarang giliranmu? *judes

ZY:ah! Benar juga

dan layarnya pun mulai bercahaya lalu munculah kaisar Liu Bei yang sangat ia hormati bahkan ia dianggap sebagai sahabat kaisar sendiri

ZY:selamat siang tuanku

LB:wow! Kenapa kau ada di situ?

saat Zhao Yun akan menjelasjan Lu Xun asal nyempil sendiri untuk menjelaskannya *kekanak-kanakan.

LX:tuan ini karena ketidak mampuan otak author sableng!

BLETAK!

LX:aduh~ kenapa kau menjitakku katanya aku ini favoritmu? Gimana sih

A:maaf atas kekurangajaran hamba yang mulia,jadi critanya begini bla bla bla dan bla bla nah begitulah alasan saya

LB:yah walau sebenarnya aku aku tak mengerti ucapanmutapi akan ku anggap mengerti,maaf Zhao Yun ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan dulu,selamat bersenang-senang

yah begitulah akhirnya tak ada perbincangan hanya satu dua patah kata saja yang kaisar ucapkan pada jendral muda ini

CP:aku turut prihatin,nah sekarang giliranku

dan layar Cao Pi bercahaya lalu

muncul...

muncul!...

MUNCUL! KUNTI! *plak! Itu nona Zhen Ji blo'on

ZJ:hai sayang lagi ngapain~?

Namun saat ia melihat sekeliling suaminya ia melihat Diao Chan dan tak sengaja mata mereka berdua seperti mengeluarka energi aneh seperti listrik hitam!

ZJ:suamiku! Jadi kamu diitu kamu selingkuh!

CP:hah! Selingkuh? Ama siapa?

ZJ:ya sama wanita itu!

CP:he! Sama nenek lampir itu? Ogah! Lagian lebih cantik kamu kok!

ZJ:beneran~~

CP:iya

ZJ:hihii~ ntar kalo kamu pulang akan ku masakan makanan kesukaanmu deh! Oh maaf aku harus pergi dulu dah sayang~

CP:see ya! *sok keminggris!

Dan tak lupa Cao Pi memberikan ciuman jarak jauhnya pada istri tercintanya.

Siang hari di rumah tubi, para telletubies kini sedang menukmati makan siangnya

ALL:...

N:ehm!ehm!

LX:apa?mau ikut makan juga

N:bikan~ kalian tahu kan kalo udah mule harus ngapain~~ *lagi di sabar-sabarin

CP:ngga

N:kalian harus mengatakan Halo~ pada semuanya

ALL:hai!

N:haa~ terserah kalian sajalah sudah tahu skenarionya kan? Lanjutkan ceritanya! Yuuk mari~

LX:eh! Perasaan kita tiap hari kita makan gini mulu?

DC:di buat pake msin

CP:bentuknya lingkaran dah keras gosong lagi! Trus ini simbolapa? Dua titik putih dengan garis lengkung

A:itu mah smile!

CP:oh~

tanpa diduga diluar rumah tubi muncul sebuah speaker aneh

_saatnya tubi berpisah_

_saatnya tubi berpisah_

LX:he? Tapi guwe belum makan!nyicip aja belon!

ZY:sudahlah ayo keluar...daripada mengeluh mulu

akhirnya mereka sampai di sevuah tempat dengan beberapa gundukan bukit kecil

N:dada Tinky Winky

CP:bye!

N:dada Dipsy

ZY:...*melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum manis

N:dada Lala

DC:dada~

N:dada Po

LX:see yaa~

_matahari ,ulai tenggelam telletubies berpamitan~_

_-THE END-_

terima kasih telah membaca FF yang belum berkualitas ini,mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan *emang banyak sih...,kritik,saran,masukan tetap saya tunggu tapi jangan Flame ya~ saya masih baru jadi belum begitu mengerti peraturannya

-see on the new story line-


End file.
